criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Flora Martin
|path=Serial Killer Proxy Killer Abductor |mo=Unspecified |victims=7 killed 3 killed by proxy 1 attempted by proxy |status=Institutionalized |actor=Veronica Cartwright Lindsey Marie Wilson |appearance=The Bond }} Flora Martin is a serial-turned-proxy killer and one-time abductor who appears in the Season Eleven episode "The Bond". Background When Flora was thirty years old, she was picked up by a trucker while hitchhiking. The trucker later forced her into a truck stop bathroom and raped her. Furthermore, her rapist cut off her left ear to make sure she would never forget him. She was admitted to the hospital for her injuries; nine months later, she had her rapist's son, Randy. Sometime later, Flora began killing truckers, murdering six before finding her rapist. She abducted him and imprisoned him inside an old abandoned barn. Flora brought Randy to the barn and forced him to cut off his father's left ear before killing him personally. Satisfied that she had taken her revenge, Flora allowed herself to be arrested and was sentenced to a prison insane asylum, with Randy being put into foster care. Twenty-four years later, Randy, now an adult, tracked her down and told her that he wanted to reconnect with her. However, Flora manipulated Randy to kill the people she held responsible for taking him away from her. Randy, who suppressed the memory of him cutting off his father's ear, agreed to do so. The Bond Flora is visited by Randy, who shows her an engagement ring that he plans to give to his girlfriend Chloe Andrews. The next day, Flora is visited again by Randy, who tells her about inviting everyone in the family, including his biological father, to the wedding. She refuses and claims to him that his father is the reason that Randy was taken away from her. The next day, Randy visits her again, but she asks him where he has been the night before, as he missed a visit. When he tells Flora that he took Chloe out for dinner, she manipulates him, saying that Chloe wants to be the only woman in his life. Then, Flora tells Randy to leave, which he does. When Randy comes to visit Flora again, he apologizes to her and shows her pictures of his latest victim on his phone. Flora accepts Randy's apology and then manipulates him to kill Chloe to keep both of them together. Later, Morgan and Lewis visit Flora, tell her that they are looking for Randy, and reveal that they know she knows what Randy is up to. Lewis tells Flora that every murder Randy committed allows her to relive her own crimes over and over again. She then tells her that she knows what happened to Flora thirty years ago. Flora breaks down, explaining that she will never forget his face and what he did to her when he cut off her ear. Afterwards, Lewis discovers that Randy's father's body is buried in the barn. At the end of the episode, Flora is last seen taking pills and water before looking at her own reflection in the mirror. Modus Operandi Flora targeted male truckers who were surrogates for the trucker who raped her. When she killed her rapist, she abducted him and brought him to an abandoned farmhouse, where she and Randy cut his left ear with a knife off as a reference doing the same thing to her. She then killed him and buried his body in the farmhouse. How she killed her victims is unknown, but it is likely she stabbed them to death with the same knife she used to cut her rapist's ear off. Profile No official profile of Flora was made by the BAU, as they focused more on Randy. Known Victims Personal Victims *Unspecified dates and locations: **Six unnamed truck drivers **Unnamed truck driver **Randy Jacobs Victims by Proxy *2016: **January 24, Birmingham, Alabama: Claire Westchester **January 25, Chattanooga, Tennessee: Frank Myers **January 26, Atlanta, Georgia: Linda Calvary **January 27, Atlanta, Georgia: Chloe Andrews Notes *Flora appears to have been inspired by at least two unsubs from the show's past: **Season Two ***Sarah Danlin ("Jones") - Both are serial killers whose stressors were being raped, and killed men who were surrogates for their rapists (though with Danlin this was only implied). **Season Seven ***Regina Lampert ("Unknown Subject") - Both are abductors (Martin only once) who were raped by men who injured them in ways so that they would always remember being raped (Martin's rapist cut one of her ears off, Lampert's rapist bound her arms together with piano wire and left permanent scars on her wrists), went after their rapists to get revenge on them, and inflicted the exact same kind of injuries on their rapists that their rapists gave them. Appearances *Season Eleven **"The Bond" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Season Eleven Criminals Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Abductors Category:Female Killers Category:Institutionalized Criminals Category:Revenge Killers Category:Rape Victims Category:Misandrists Category:Psychotics Category:Proxy Killers Category:Black Widows